


Can we be friends?

by Supernerd38



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cussing, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernerd38/pseuds/Supernerd38
Summary: Historia Reiss lived most of her life in solitude, growing up home schooled and unwanted can do that to a person. One night she can't help but sit outside of her patio and look up at the stars. Yet, she never expected to be accompanied by the soothing sound of a guitar and a voice.





	Can we be friends?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like a neighbors au of some sort? Idk it's 5 in the morning And I wanted to post this and continue it here.

Ymir sat still on one of her apartment patio stools looking up at the night sky. Her guitar sat on her lap. She was strumming away to get in a bit of practice as usual.

She was, unfortunately, unaware of the blonde goddess who stood atop of her own patio listening intently to her play.

She felt a bit silly playing outside late night.Yet, she felt like that most nights. She started to strum more intensely as she hummed along to the tune. 

She ended it with one final strum and uttering the words

"I'll find somebody"

....

"You play beautifully"

"OH SHIT" Ymir jumped falling backwards and on to the cold hard wood.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" 

"Just peachy." Ymir huffed from the floor. 

"I'm so sorry...i just..I listen to you play most nights and tonight you were just..."

"If you were listening thus whole time why did you wait so long to make yourself known?!"

"Sorry..." She apologized. "I just...you were getting so into it and I didn't want to stop you" 

"So waiting to the end was the best course of action?"

"Not the best decision..but you do play beautifully!"

"Thanks? I guess..." Ymir stood, letting her guitar hang from the strap at she placed her stool upright once more. 

"I-..I kind of been listening to you for a while." The stranger upstairs admitted. 

"So you've heard me sing before as Well ?" Ymir questioned.

"On more then one occasion, yes." She confirmed. "B-but I do enjoy your singing voice! If that helps. My favorite was when you sung Roses"

"By the chainsmokers?"

"Yes, I very much enjoyed that one."

"So are you going to introduce yourself or are you just gonna be my upstairs creeper?" Ymir asked.

"Right!" She said. Footsteps were heard and the shutting of a sliding glass door was heard.

A few moments later there was a knock on Ymir's door.

She opened the door and was greeted by a much shorter and a very cute girl. She wore glasses that covered big blue eyes and her hair was like a waterfall. If the water turned yellow and shiny. 

Her hand was extended, a look of determination on her face. 

Forgetting the guitar was still hanging from her body, Ymir fumbled to shake hands with the goddess figure in front of her.

"Krista Lenz" She greeted. "I'm your non-creepy, non-stalker neighbor from upstairs" She smiled.

"Ymir Fritz" She shook her hand. "Your neighbor who plays guitar outside at two in the morning"

**Author's Note:**

> Pov will switch most of the time. It's like 50/50 with maybe just a tad more historia. Don't forget to leave kudos and review! :D


End file.
